Mistletoe
by vicious-kitsune
Summary: Sanji's plans to get Nami under the mistletoe go a little awry. Oneshot, shonenai, ZoLu.


_I had this idea really early this morning and wanted to get it up before Christmas. So since I'm going away tomorrow that only really left me with today to do it. As such it's a pretty rushed job and I've probably missed some spelling mistakes. So I apologise in advance for that and for the fact that it probably could be improved if I'd had more time to work on it. _

_I do not own One Piece. _

Mistletoe

"Usopp and me will buy the decorations, Sanji will get everything we need for a Christmas dinner and that leaves Luffy and Zoro to get a tree. Just make sure you don't get one that's too big," Nami instructed.

It was already Christmas Eve and the crew of the Going Merry were only just making their Christmas preparations. Luffy had wanted to do it at the last port they had been to. Since it was only the beginning of December Nami had deemed it too early to start decorating.

She had promised Luffy they would get their decorations at the next port. She hadn't expected such a large storm to blow them off course though and had hoped to have had this all done several days ago. The navigator was worried they wouldn't have time to get everything done.

"Sanji do you think you'll be able to get a dinner ready for us by tomorrow?"

"Of course Nami-swan, I'll cook all night if I have to," Sanji replied with hearts in his eyes.

She nodded as she began to hand money out to Sanji and Zoro.

"I know it'll be tough but try and get done as soon as possible. We still have to put all the decorations up remember. So please do your best to not get lost," she said specifically to Zoro and Luffy.

"Don't worry so much Nami, we'll get everything done," Luffy said with his usual carefree grin plastered on his face.

She wondered if he realised how much effort it could take to prepare for Christmas. True she hadn't celebrated in a long time. But when Belemere was still alive it had taken them a day to do their decorations alone, although they had made most of their decorations in that time. Next year she'd let Luffy put decorations up early just in case something like this happened again.

"Come on Zoro let's go get the best tree we can find," Luffy declared as he started to run off.

Zoro had to run to catch up with him.

"Just remember not too big," Nami called after them.

She didn't know why she was bothering though. Luffy would no doubt pick the biggest tree and Zoro wouldn't stop him from buying it.

"We should get presents first," Zoro said as he and Luffy walked into town. "It wouldn't be good if we spent all the money on a tree and had nothing for presents."

"Ok, presents first."

The two of them entered a gift shop and split up after Zoro had given Luffy some money. Zoro had instructed the younger pirate not to leave without him and to wait by the entrance if he finished his shopping first. He was somewhat worried that Luffy would run off without him though; but he didn't want to buy Luffy's present with the young boy looking over his shoulder.

He already had an idea of what to get for everyone else, but for Luffy he had no clue. The obvious choice was of course meat. He wanted to get something different from what everyone else would get, something special.

The question was what?

Luffy was nearly done with his present shopping. He had got Usopp some watercolour paints, Nami some paper since she was always complaining that it was a pain when she ran out while they were still at sea and Sanji some kitchen knives. All that was left was Zoro's present.

He wondered round the store trying to find something for his first mate.

Something large and shiny caught his eyes. He decided to investigate. Luffy found that the shiny object was in actual fact some weight training equipment. Zoro was always training so this would be the perfect present. He grinned as he picked up the heavy items and took them over to the till.

Sanji had got everything now, having just bought the largest turkey he could find. He wanted to get back as soon as possible so he could start baking some mince pies and hide Nami's present. He didn't want her seeing the beautiful dress he'd got her till she opened it on Christmas morning.

He hurried along the streets when something caught his eye. There was a small stall on the corner selling mistletoe. He doubted Nami and Usopp would think to buy any and if he could get Nami under some with him he'd be able to die a happy man.

He found he only had enough for one bit, which disappointed him. His chances of kissing Nami would have increased if he'd been able to buy more. But he was grateful to have enough for any after he'd bought the navigator such an expensive present.

Sanji made it back to the ship before anyone else. He hid his presents in the room he shared with the other boys and went up to the kitchen. He put away all the food, except that which he would need to bake.

Then he set about trying to find a good place for the mistletoe. Since he was nearly always in the kitchen that would probably be the best place. He decided that above the door would probably be best. He might be able to catch Nami when he called her in for Christmas dinner. Though he'd have to be careful not to get caught with anyone else. There was no way in hell he was going to kiss that marimo head.

Zoro was still looking for a present for Luffy and was beginning to give up hope of finding anything. Somehow he had wondered into the jewellery section and doubted he would find anything there. But there was one item behind a case that caught his eye.

It was a silver bracelet. Its band was thick and there was a monkey embossed on it at the widest point. It looked fairly delicate, but not so delicate that it would be for a woman. He decided it would probably suit Luffy since the boy had a slim frame.

'Well he is Monkey D. Luffy and the bracelet's shiny,' Zoro thought.

He decided to take it. There were few options left to him besides meat.

Zoro got the woman behind the counter to get the item for him. She rang through his other items which were a wooden spoon for Sanji since he refused to spend much on the shitty cook, compass for Nami and a sketch pad and set of sketching pencils for Usopp.

With his purchases he went over to the exit relieved to find Luffy had actually listened to what he'd said earlier.

"Are you all done?" Luffy asked excitedly.

"Yeah, let's go get a tree."

Nami and Usopp returned to the ship to find Sanji was back but there was still no Luffy and Zoro. Without those two and the tree there wouldn't be much they could get done, besides sticking tinsel round the boat.

The two of them got to work while Sanji continued to bake in the kitchen. Tinsel was stuck round the ship's rails and the figurehead. By the time they had finished Luffy and Zoro could be seen coming into site carrying a huge tree between them.

"What did I tell you?" Nami demanded.

"It's Christmas Eve, this was all they had left. We were lucky to get anything," Zoro stated.

"I would have thought they would have only had small ones left."

"The man said this was one of the smallest they'd had this year," Luffy said with a grin, he was pleased they'd had to get such a big tree.

"Apparently the trees here grow really tall," Zoro explained.

"No kidding," Nami replied.

"Let's just get it up and decorated. Where shall we put it? Usopp asked.

"The middle of the deck would probably be best. Then we can secure it to the rails at either side and the mast and figurehead in front and behind."

Luffy and Zoro held the tree in position while Usopp and Nami tied it to the ship. The four of them then set to work decorating it. Luffy stretched up to the top parts of the tree to drape tinsel round and hang baubles. Zoro and Usopp handled the lower half of the tree while Nami told them where everything should go.

"Just one thing left now," Usopp said after half an hour of work.

Nami took a gold star from a box and handed it to Luffy. He stretched his arm up to the top of the tree again and set the star in place.

"How does it look?" Luffy asked.

"Perfect," Nami said as the boy stretched his arm down.

"Dinner's ready!" Sanji called.

He hung around in the doorway. Now would be a good time to catch Nami under the mistletoe.

"FOOD!" Luffy cried as he stretched his arms over to the galley's doorframe.

'This isn't good' Sanji thought as Luffy catapulted himself into the kitchen knocking the chef down. Sanji shoved Luffy off him and tried to hurry back to the door, but he was too late. Nami had already entered. He glared at his captain who seemed not to notice as he inhaled his dinner.

They mingled around on the deck admiring their tree for a while after dinner. But they all went to sleep early that night, exhausted after their day spent shopping and decorating or cooking.

Sanji woke early the next morning he was going to have to get started on cooking that turkey if they were going to have it for lunch. He tried to sneak out the room but apparently Luffy could be easily waked on one day of the year. As he closed the door Luffy bolted upright in his hammock.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" he shouted loud enough to wake the entire town yet alone his crew.

'So much for being quiet' Sanji thought as he had a quick cigarette before going to start cooking.

Luffy rushed round trying to wake everyone else. Usopp was easily waked; the boy was as excited as Luffy. Nami was more difficult and it took both him and Usopp several attempts to get Zoro out of bed.

They took their presents and rushed up to the kitchen. There they found Sanji half way through making some stuffing for the turkey. Luffy just froze in the doorway as he saw the turkey.

"Zoro, Zoro, Zoooro!" he called.

The swordsman came to stand by him.

"What is it?"

"Look at the size of that," Luffy exclaimed as he pointed wildly at the bird.

"Do you two even know where you're standing?" Nami asked she had seen the mistletoe last night at dinner.

"In the kitchen," Luffy said.

"Do you know what you're standing under?"

"The doorframe," Zoro stated.

"Look up you idiots."

"What's that?" Luffy asked.

"It's mistletoe. When two people stand under it they have to kiss, it's tradition."

Sanji burst out laughing as he turned to watch them. He hadn't expected this scenario when he had bought the mistletoe. But he had to admit it was good, almost as good as kissing Nami would be.

Zoro wanted to groan. He had thought about kissing Luffy, but it certainly hadn't been like this. He did not want to kiss him in front of the rest of the crew. He didn't really have much choice now, there was no way Sanji or Nami would let him back out of this.

He turned back down to look at Luffy only to find the younger boy was reaching up to him. Rubber arms were quickly wrapped round his neck and before he could say anything a kiss planted on his cheek.

"Merry Christmas Zoro," Luffy said.

"Uh, yeah, Merry Christmas," Zoro said as he raked a hand through his short hair and a slight blush crept onto his cheeks.

"Come on presents."

"I'll just go get mine," Sanji said as he ran below deck.

They were soon all gathered round the table and handing presents out to one another.

"It'll be less chaotic if we all open them one person at a time, I'll go first," Nami said.

Nami was pleased with all her presents. Usopp had bought her a quill with a pot of ink. While everyone else's gifts had been practical she had been thrilled with the dress Sanji had got her. So she wasn't likely to find occasion to wear it at sea, but it was exactly the kind of dress she loved trying on but never bought to save money for things she would need. Now she'd be able to try one on whenever she wanted.

Usopp liked his gifts from Luffy and Zoro best. Nami and Sanji had just got him some chocolate. He hadn't expected much from either of them; knowing how Nami would want to save money and Sanji would want to spend the vast majority of his on Nami.

Sanji loved his present from Nami best, even though it was only chocolate. It had been a gift from Nami so of course it was best. Everyone else had got him kitchen equipment.

Only Luffy and Zoro had yet to open a single present.

"Let's open ours together," Luffy suggested.

The swordsman nodded as Luffy quickly tore through the wrapping paper of his presents from Nami, Usopp and Sanji; delighted to find all three of them had bought him some form of meat. It was the little box from Zoro that had him puzzled, it certainly didn't look like it was going to contain any meat.

Zoro wasn't surprised to find he had chocolate from Nami and Sanji. His gift from Usopp was more considerate, the sniper having bought him a set to clean his swords with; it even came with a special polish. The only present left was Luffy's.

They both began unwrapping their last presents at the exact same time; a smile creeping onto their faces at the same time too.

"It's a monkey!" Luffy exclaimed happily as he slipped on the bracelet finding it fit perfectly.

Zoro almost couldn't believe the captain had put so much thought into buying his present. He knew he wasn't the easiest person to buy for and yet Luffy had gone out of his way to find something Zoro would like and use.

"Thanks," they both said in unison.

Luffy proceeded to show his thanks by once again throwing his arms round Zoro's neck and placing a kiss on his other cheek.

"You're not under the mistletoe now," Nami said as she got up and went out onto the deck.

Luffy jumped up and grabbed Zoro's wrist; he dragged the older teen with him. He stopped directly under the mistletoe and kissed Zoro's cheek again.

Sanji kicked them both out the way and stood under the mistletoe holding onto a plate with a mince pie on it.

"Nami-swan, would you like to come get a mince pie," he called.

"You're going to have to try harder then that Sanji-kun," she replied with a smirk as the cook resided himself to the fact she wasn't going to fall for it and took the food to her.

**Owari**

_I liked the idea for this fic; I just think it probably could have turned out better if I hadn't rushed it. But I really did want it up before Christmas, so apologies again._

_I really didn't know what Luffy and Zoro should get each other as presents. That had me stumped for ages, I settled with the ideas I used because nothing else came to mind._

_Please leave a review as a present and I wish you all a Merry Christmas._


End file.
